User talk:NinjaSheik
Hola Thank you for the compliment Continuing from Last Night Friend Real Name Annoyed Apparently Hello Your edits Hey there, a little request, do you mind marking your edits as minor as they are... well minor and it makes it easier to navigate through the RC, please? -- 01:50, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Oh...I'm sorry...I'm causing trouble again, aren't I...?--NinjaSheik 01:52, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Oh no, not trouble, it's just easier to filter minor edits when you mark them, and since you're removing spaces and such from articles it's something that really doesn't need to be patrolled, so it'd be easier to watch for anon edits and other stuff that way ^^ -- 02:12, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Um...Okay...Again, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry...--NinjaSheik 02:14, October 1, 2009 (UTC) I give Listen, I gave up. I've been deleting these messages because I'm finished trying be usefull, so threatening me about banning won't work besides I'm an unknown contributer so think before typing. You don't get it, do you? Admins can ban you if you have recieve three warnings, no matter who you are. You're going to get ban, and I know you haven't given up yet. STOP DELATING THE WARNINGS!--NinjaSheik 23:24, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Listen I stopped editing I HAVE STOPPED and who cares if delete warnings all they are is little pieces of data you cant ban me from the only info site I know of look there will not be any edits from until die, so freaking get off my case I gave. You're such a jerk! You're nothing more than a child, a spoiled one who can't follow the rules around here.--NinjaSheik 23:31, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry my brother got ahold my computer and started screwing around he's only 7. I'll make sure he dosen't do anything to this site. Okay once again I'm very sorry for what he's been doing. Am I suppose to believe that. Let me tell you something, kid, I'm not very big on the trusting thing. Do you know how many users like yourself have used that as an excuse and lie to someone on this wiki about it? Give me proof and then I'll believe you.--NinjaSheik 23:36, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Sheik, please don't yell at the anonymous... It encourages vandalism not against the Wiki itself, but mainly directed at users. --[[User:Super Sword-chucks|'天下']][[User Talk: Super Sword-chucks|'無双']][[User:Super Sword-chucks/Userpage+|'！！']] 23:53, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Sir SCC...I didn't want you to see this...I'm sorry. But, he's annoying and I'm super busy at the moment!--NinjaSheik 23:55, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :... Yes, he may be annoying, but in all seriousness, there shouldn't be a reason to yell at him until he gives you an apology. And anonymous, we had that sort of thing with siblings once here (and actually bought it) and then it led to us becoming more and more reluctant about "siblings". Just giving you a heads up. --[[User:Super Sword-chucks|'天下']][[User Talk: Super Sword-chucks|'無双']][[User:Super Sword-chucks/Userpage+|'！！']] 00:00, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...--NinjaSheik 00:25, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Uh... There's no need to apologize to me. --[[User:Super Sword-chucks|'天下']][[User Talk: Super Sword-chucks|'無双']][[User:Super Sword-chucks/Userpage+|'！！']] 00:49, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Oh! Sorry...--NinjaSheik 00:55, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Hi It's ME! It's Been Eons! OMG YOU SHOULD SEE THIS!